


Swaying

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Fluffy February [28]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, That is all, With a little kiss, fluffy february, they slow dance in the kitchen, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: A half step outwards sent them into a different movement, each gentle swing now pushing them to loop a small circle. Two stars orbiting one another, readying to embrace the inevitable collision.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Fluffy February [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139504
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Swaying

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28! Holy heck folks!! A whole month of making words. Are they perfect words? No, but they’re there, and I am proud as heck of that.
> 
> Lyric credits to Amazed by Lonestar. Y’all would not believe the amount of songs I went through trying to pick one for them, and I ended up just having to let shuffle decide because I couldn’t.
> 
> To all of you who have read through this series, commenting, kudos-ing, or even just occasionally skimming, thank you so much!! Your kindness and presence means the world to me, and I hope you all have amazing days!
> 
> Lastly, for anyone interested: I have a few upcoming multichapters in the works involving these two. Hoping to start posting one of them this month(!) but who knows.

“What do you mean people don’t dance anymore?”

He looked completely perplexed, and she couldn’t say she blamed him. It had been interesting to experience, the shift into well-known specific dances, and the following shift back out into people just moving as they saw fit.

“Some do, most do not. Not the way they used to.”

“What do they do then?”

“Sometimes they do things called line dances. Mostly there is a lot of grinding.” He had that look again, the one that meant he didn’t quite know what she was talking about, but that he also wasn’t sure he wanted to ask. Lucky for him, she wasn’t done. “And, occasionally, they do something they call dancing, that is more akin to swaying.”

That one seemed to hit its mark. “Oh?”

“Some things do not change.”

“And what do people sway to, in the future?”

Maybe there was someone out there in the universe spying on them, or maybe they really were just hitting a lucky streak, because the fast paced beat of the previous song faded out, replaced by a slow, moving chord, and a few notes on a piano.

“This, actually.” And with that, she grabbed his hand, pulling him off the stool and into the more open space between the kitchen and the living room.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_

She clasped her hands behind his neck, his arms snaking around her waist, both of them shifting closer, closer until there was no space left between them, taking up a slow rock to the tempo of the song.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

A half step outwards sent them into a different movement, each gentle swing now pushing them to loop a small circle. Two stars orbiting one another, readying to embrace the inevitable collision.

She helped it along, closing the last minuscule amount of distance between them, bumping noses, brushing lips, and finally pressing her forehead against his, one hand sliding up run her fingers through his hair.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

“Good song.”

“True song.”

“You are..”

“You, too.”

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

When he kisses her, her heart soars, and she knows that no amount of love or joy the world has to offer could change the fact that he had become her happy place, her home.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

He pulled back just enough to catch her eyes.

“It’s no Charlie, but it’ll do.”

She can’t stop the giggle that escapes her, wouldn’t want to, anyways. “Will it?”

“With you? Anything.”

_Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_


End file.
